


All Right

by cardiganfucker



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-28
Updated: 2011-08-28
Packaged: 2017-10-23 04:27:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/246274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cardiganfucker/pseuds/cardiganfucker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Association with classic movies may be necessary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Right

Sherlock threw popcorn at the telly.

“Sherlock stop it.”

“It was pointless. If she had scooted over there would have been room for both of them.”

“It’s a beautiful romantic story, or something.”

“It’s simple, if she had just moved, Jack could have lived but she was selfish and lazy and Jack died.” Sherlock flicked more popcorn.

“At least stop making a mess.”

Sherlock stood up with the popcorn and carried it to the kitchen with a slight huff. John took the opportunity to sprawl out further on the couch. When Sherlock came back there was no longer a place for him on the couch.

“Move.” Sherlock simply commanded.

“Draw me like one of your French Girls, Sherlock.” John said posing momentarily before lapsing into a fit of giggles that he won’t admit to later.

Sherlock rolled his eyes and sat when John moved his feet. John fell asleep after awhile after an internal fight with himself about whether or not he could be arsed to get to his bed. He couldn’t. When he woke up John was alone, the lights were off and he had a blanked thrown over him.

John pulled himself up, briefly glancing at the clock as he walked up towards his room. There on the door of his bedroom, was a picture of John taped to it. It was hand drawn in pencil and was absolutely stunningly accurate. Under it scribbled in Sherlock’s handwriting was simply ‘All right.’

End


End file.
